


Unexpected Visit

by onceuponaprincessworld



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Secret Relationship, Secret dating, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaprincessworld/pseuds/onceuponaprincessworld
Summary: It wasn’t their intention for her brother to find out about her relationship with his best friend while Killian opened the door in his boxer, but look what just happened.





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hookedonapirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/gifts).



 

Emma knew she shouldn't and honestly she resisted, like a bit. But the truth is that she always had feelings for her brother's best friend. Now they only had to find a way to tell David that they got married.

 

The wedding wasn't exactly planned but it just felt right. It was just a visit to the town hall, she was wearing a floral black and white dress while Killian wearing a jacket and dress pants. They were dating for three years and it felt like the natural next step.

 

The only problem was that they haven't actually told anyone that they were dating in the first place.

 

At first, they thought to keep it quiet since things might not work out and she didn't want to be the reason her brother and his best friend would fight. Ha, funny how this turned out, Emma thought.

 

After a while they wanted to tell everyone about their relationship but that was when Mary Margaret was pregnant so David and her, decided to move to a little town called Storybrooke in Maine because they didn't want the city life for their kid. Which she kind of gets, they always talked about moving somewhere quieter than New York, so now that they were having a kid it seemed like the ideal time to make the move.

 

So they moved, Emma even visited once six months ago but that was when she and Killian had this big fight, well it was big then now she can’t even remember what the fight was about, that’s why she didn't want to say anything. Even if she knew that talking about it with someone would help.

 

And that's how we arrive to today, Emma is happily married for one week now and Killian is the best husband a woman can ask for. Also their honeymoon phase is a really good phase, she is thinking with a big smile in her face.

 

The problem is that David is currently standing in their doorstep, but he doesn’t know that, he knows that he is standing and what a doorstep is, he just doesn’t know that it’s both hers and Killian’s doorstep.

 

Also, Killian just opened the door while only wearing his boxers because of course he did, and while she doesn’t complain about his stage of undress, is a lot for David to take in judging by the fact that he is standing there with his mouth open.

 

“Uh..em” Killian is mumbling.

 

David seems to be the first to recover.

 

“What are you doing here, mate” David asks angrily, the mate is sounding more than an insult than a friendly endearment.

 

“I, um.. I” Killian says again, while he is struggling to think of a response.

 

“Hey Dave, how are things with the family?” He finally asks.

 

“You should tell me, since you are in my sister's house” David fires back.

 

“Well, you see, the doorbell sounded and I just answered the door.” Killian says, while trying to downplay the situation they are currently find themselves.

 

Just as David is ready to say something very unfriendly, Emma’s voice is coming from the bedroom.

 

“Babe, I heard the door, did the package that I ordered arrived?” In the next moment Emma enters the hall wearing her husband's shirt without any pants on.

 

David is standing there with his mouth open, once again, looking very puzzled and stares at both Emma and Killian like they have grown a second head.

_That could have gone better she thinks._

 

Before David has an aneurysm Emma decides to clear the situation a bit.

 

“Hi, David, I didn’t know you were coming in the city. Why don’t you come inside?”

 

At that instead of responding  David finally walks in the apartment,  goes to the living room, and sits in the armchair waiting for them.

 

Killian looks Emma in the eyes and gives her a small smile  “I think we have been made, love.” He says and he kisses her softly on the lips. “Why don’t we put on some clothes on before talking to you brother?”

 

They make quick work on dressing and they return to the living room.

 

“Do you want some coffee?” Emma asks tentanvily at her brother. David just nod.

 

“I will just go to make some,” Killian says and moves towards the kitchen.

 

They sit there, looking all over the place but to each other. Until Emma breaks the silence.

“So, how come you are in town? Is Mary Margaret okay? How is my favourite nephew?”

 

“They are both healthy and happy” David finally utters, a small smile is playing on his lips while thinking of them.

“To answer your other question an old colleague called me yesterday to offer his congratulations.” David says while visibly trying to stay calm.

 

Just then Killian returns with three cups of coffee in a tray, he offers them theirs and sits beside Emma on the couch.

 

“I really didn’t think it was truth, I really thought that if my sister would get married she would invited me to her wedding, especially since she got married to my best friend, or I should say former best friend”,  David continues while eyeing Killian.

“But I had to find it out from Lance who saw the paperwork on his desks about Killian’s new marital status. So it’s true then?”  says and nods to their hands where sit their brand new wedding rings.

 

Emma takes a deep breath, takes Killian’s hand and links their fingers together before she is ready to face her brother.

 

“Yes, it’s true, Killian and I are married and in love and we wanted to tell you, but we were worried that it wouldn’t last and then we just didn’t tell anyone. I know we hurt you and I know that we should have told you, but we can only ask to forgive us”

 

“I am madly in love with your sister mate and I am just as sorry to have hidden our relationship from you and from my family. But I won’t apology for loving her and making her my wife” Killian declares.

 

David is left speechless, he has never seen his best friend speaking so passionately and looking at anyone with such love. He is happy for them and he believes that they are happy together but he could definitely make them suffer a bit.

 

“Under those circumstances, I can forgive you if you agree with the following terms.”

 

Killian speaks first all very eager to make things with Emma’s brother right again.

 

“Lay your terms mate”

 

“First, you will visit more often, you will come for both Christmas and Leo’s birthday at Storybrooke.”

 

“Done” says Killian while looking at Emma for confirmation.

 

“Second, while you will be there, you will babysit Leo so that me and my wife and have a nice date out.”

 

Emma just nods. She is so anxious to see what her brother may requests because she really wants to be able to share her happiness with her family.

 

“And lastly, you will have a proper wedding with all your family and I get to walk you down the alley, since I am imagining Liam will be the best man.” He says while looking at Killian.

 

“But we are already married”, Emma complains, but while she is thinking of it, a wedding where all of their family can be present does sound good. A small smile is forming at her lips while thinking this idea.

 

She already is married having another celebration with their family is something she is willing to give to them in order to gain their forgiveness for hiding their relationship.

 

“So do we have a deal?” David asks.

 

Both Emma and Killian say “Yes.”

 

“Oh and you have to tell Mary Margaret yourself. I have already informed Liam, so you should expect a visit from him as well soon.”

 

Emma and Killian look shocked after his the last sentence, because Liam is as protective of Killian as David is of Emma. They are in for a treat.

  
  


One year and a half later just as David learns that he will have a nephew very soon, he turns to his wife and says, “They never learn, I should have asked for them to name their kid after me as well. At least we can probably score some babysitting time in the new deal” he says grinning. His wife just laughs. 


End file.
